childrenofeldairfandomcom-20200214-history
Hamara Yuillya
Elven priestess, Princess of Yuillya History Along with her Honor Guards (Kian Linair, Yume) is the first to find the three Angels (Embera Arlen, Iva Black, Indri Ann A Jones) as they appear at the Ellamulora. She's really curious where they came from. The next morning she is pestering her third and final Honor Guard Ero to make things perfect for the Angels. Ero tries to object but ends up going to fetch Kian. She is doubtful that travel rations are what Angel eat in heaven when Kian tries to calm her down. When the Angels are shown to be awake, an excited Hamara barrages Indri with questions, and then a distressed Embera. Iva steps in and manages to shut Hamara up with a few fierce words, sending the princess and her guards scurrying out of the tent. Later over breakfast, it's clear Hamara is still extremely excited. She ends up asking her brother Prince Hallren Yuillya to bring them along. Reminding him of the "Lady Prucillia" event convinces him to bring them along. She begins teaching the Angels about the world, seeing that they don't recall their pasts as Angels (in her belief). She is one of only two members of the group to not rush to Embera's aid when she is attacked by a Demon. Hamara later explains that Elf magic is granted by the Goddess in a special ceremony. She also explains how only sorcerers, for some reason, live centuries. She later tells Embera the elven creation myth, and her Three Angels Prophecy. She tells Embera she is glad to help them, as the Angels had aided the elves before. Hamara is later in the group when presented to her aunt, Queen Nabeitha Illianya. Later, when seeking lodgings for the Angels, Hamra is delighted when they are assigned the Three Raindrops Cabin, calling it a sign (the raindrops are they elven symbol for the Angels from before). She immediately takes charge, giving directions on clearing out and cleaning up the old cabin. Sher is badly effected when Indri gets upset at the tiny place. Indri later apologizes, which Hamara accepts, even as she feels bad that she can't do more. Hamara later puts flowers in the cabin, and gets a more heartfelt hug from Indri as thanks. When Hamara comes across Iva and Indri cleaning, she thinks she hears Indri talking about her "Uncle Indy." Hamara, impressed with her stories, asks her to join her and other noblewomen for lunch. We first see Hamara in her role as a priestess during the summer solstice celebration. She gives the sermon in the Great Hall to begin the celebration. Later, she and Indri find Kian so she can ask him to escort her to talk to the Petra chief. She is with Kian and the Angels for the magic show that night. She is mostly confused by Embera's science, but decides to help the Angels fulfil their destiny by doing the elf magic ceremony for them. Iva and Hamara note some possible obstacles, but Kian is confident Hamara can overcome them. Hamara can soon be found trying to persuade Queen Nabeitha Illianya to allow the Goddess' Blessing Ceremony - to give the Angels magic. While she is able to gain permission to do the Ceremony, as it is her right as a Priestess to conduct them, she needs another Yuilliya elf woman to perform the ceremony - and the only two they both know about are the Queen and Hamara. And the Queen will not participate, and cannot be forced to participate. Hamara returns to the Three Raindrops Cabin, and is found there by Embera and Meiya Chenona. She laments her failure, and Embera comforts her. Meiya then steps in - she is a daughter of a Yuilliya woman, and was granted magic in the ceremony years before by her mother. She can perform the ceremony. Hamara is thrilled, and thanks the Goddess for her foresight. Hamara later performs the pre-ceremony rituals with Indri. For the actual ceremony, Hamara is acting as a stand-in for the Goddess... though the Goddess is definitely present! fter the ceremony, Hamara offers to show Embera how the knots for the ribbons used in the ceremony were done, and is clearly pleased with how things have turned out. When we first see Hamara during the Razing, she is with Indri, and in full flight from a pursuing Flesh Eater Demon. It overtakes them and bite off Hamara's arm just above the elbow. Embera arrives and uses her earth magic to dispel the Demon, then turns to triage the critically injured Hamara, asking for the badly panicked Indri's overcoat to make a tourniquet. Later, after Kian razes the city, Hamara, supported by Indri and Embera, is seeking a place to hide when they stumbler across two Demons talking about what had happened. They hide before a third Demon arrives, but the Demons easily spot them. Hamara can only pray to the Goddess for protection as the lead Demon grumbles that she would have been more useful "...seeded than eaten." As the Demon move in for the kill, Hallren, Kian, and Iva appear and attack, defeating the Demons. Hamara passes out. After the battle is over, the three Angels find Hamara in the care of an elven medic and Hallren, her severed arm stump heavily bandaged. She greets the Angels and thanks Indri and Embera for saving her life. She then convinces Hallren to take them with him to Yuillya, and to protect them, as she no longer can. She then issues the Seven Lights Prophecy. After being put on a mount, she promises them she will see them again in Yuillya, and rides off to a Changeling meet to get her wound properly taken care of. In the short story "The Cake Incident" Hamara first appears when Hallren is complaining about Lady Prusillia. She notes her brother's distress and comes up with a plan to embarrass Prusillia so badly she will break off her engagement to Hallren. She passes Hallren a note warning him to not eat the cake later, at his birthday party. She had laced it with laxatives that renders every member of the party except herself and Hallren quite sick. Kian was also supposed to be warned, but Hallren did not pass on that warning. Personality Likes tea, religion, and serving others. Dislikes letting others down. Abilities Earth-blessed elf. Cooking is definitely not one of her talents. Prophesies Three Angels Prophecy "In my dream, I saw the hearts of the moons descend to Ellamulora once more. I gathered up the hearts in my sleeves and began to journey across Amara, which was desolate and grey. After not much time, I found my sleeves empty. As I turned back to search for the hearts, I found the world was fruitful and vibrant. I turned forward and found all the world had changed." Seven Lights Prophecy "I had a vision. A great darkness overshadowed the land. But then seven great lights arose... Three Angels. Two Gods of fire. One God of Death. And one lowly Prince. Your fates are intertwined. They have been since the Angels emerged from the Ellamulora."Category:Characters